


Marry Your Daughter

by nixiswriting



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixiswriting/pseuds/nixiswriting
Summary: A little something inspired by Brian McKnight's song "Marry Your Daughter"





	Marry Your Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Story is fictional.

**** “The next song is a request from David S. A close friend of mine. Hi David.” The radio host’s voice filled the silent room, and David immediately tensed up. 

David is sitting in the living room of Joanna’s childhood house. He played with his glass of water, nervously glancing to the side to catch his girlfriend’s father’s profile staring off the distance. Joanna always asked David to reserve some time to bond with her father when her family came to visit. She was quite close to the patriarch of the family and wanted nothing more than for David and her father to bond. After all these years, David was still terrified of _Kolonel_ Aldi of the Indonesian Army. David knew that the Kolonel, as he was repeatedly told to be called by the strict man, had an extremely important role in his girlfriend’s life and happiness. He didn’t want to screw it up.

“He requested this song for the Kolonel. He’s hoping the Kolonel listens well. Kolonel, Please listen well to the message of this song. David, my friend, good luck.”

And with that, the first few notes of Bryan McKnight’s popular song started playing. The song must have been familiar to the father too, as he looked towards the radio and then to David.

 

_Sir I’m a bit nervous about being there today._

_Still not real sure what I’m going to say._

_So bear with me please if I take too much of your time._

 

In line with the song, David shakily pulled out the box he had in his pocket and opened it showing the heirloom engagement ring of his family he hoped would soon be gracing the finger of his beloved. Her father’s eyes went to the ring box and carefully picked it up. David wasn’t sure but he thinks there was a little bit of awe but also nervousness in his Kolonel’s eyes.

 

_She's my everything and all that I know is_

_It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side_

_Cause very soon I'm hoping that I..._

 

“Kolonel,” David started. “That’s my mother’s engagement ring. It was my grandmother’s before that,” he explained. “And I would like to have your blessing in asking your daughter to marry me; and if she would be kind enough to accept and maybe make _that_ ring, _her_ engagement ring as well.” 

The Kolonel looked up from the ring to David.

“I love her very much. Every day I love her more and more. And if she’ll let me I’d love to show her just how much everyday of our lives.I’ll do everything to give her the best in life. I know how much you mean to her, and how she means to you. I promise, your princess will be treated like a queen if she’ll have me. So I’m asking your blessing to make your daughter my wife.” David said sincerely.

David was certain his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Kolonel still hasn’t replied. Just staring at the ring. Was he supposed to buy Joanna a new one? But it was tradition to pass the ring down. Was his speech not enough? Panic was definitely settling in. What was he going to do if he didn’t give his blessing?

Kolonel closed the box and returned it to David, but the older man’s stern face looked very serene. A shakey smile was on his lips and his eyes were wet with unshed tears. “I think my little Joanna will be a gorgeous bride. I’d be lying if I said that I can’t wait to give her away to you, but if I have to give her away to anyone…it would be to you my son.”

 

**_[end]_**


End file.
